<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Городская легенда о Дочери Дракона by ConVersia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215144">Городская легенда о Дочери Дракона</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia'>ConVersia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Works 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Show By Rock!! - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда лучше верить городским легендам. Ведь легенды не создаются на пустом месте, а их герои, особенно отрицательные, могут иметь под собой вполне реальные и опасные прототипы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Works 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Городская легенда о Дочери Дракона</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2020 заявка №251 фанфикшен</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Глубокий вдох. Душно. Лицо заливал пот, и глаза щипало невыносимо. От тепла нагретых софитов на сцене было жарко, словно в Преисподней, а тесное помещение небольшого рок-клуба только способствовало этой атмосфере.</p>
<p>        Вспотевшие ладони снова обхватили микрофон. Еще одна песня. Согласно сет-листу, небрежно приклеенному к полу деревянной сцены скотчем, оставалось еще пять композиций до конца концерта. Выход на бис сегодня не был предусмотрен и это радовало.</p>
<p>        Выдержать паузу. Пожалуй, чуть дольше, чем нужно. Но Кроу от духоты совершенно терял ориентацию во времени. За последнее время, привыкнув к выступлениям на крупных фестивалях, проходящих, если не на стадионе, то, по крайней мере, в большом концертном зале, он совершенно выбился из сил меньше чем за полчаса.</p>
<p>        – Вы готовы, скот?! – выкрикнул вокалист, на каждой гласной рискуя сорвать голос.</p>
<p>        Несколько сотен рук взметнулись вверх, и поклонники в унисон завопили от восторга. На лице музыканта отразилась все та же самодовольная ухмылка. «Плохой парень» в действии.</p>
<p>        Где-то позади себя Кроу услышал стук барабанных палочек. Ром отбивал ритм.</p>
<p>        «Раз! – мысленно вторил ему вокалист. – Два! Раз, два, три!»</p>
<p>        Из колонок на свободу вырвалась музыка и едва не сбила Кроу с ног. Танцпол заполнился новой энергетикой, передавая этот ток от зрителя к зрителю, собираясь в единое целое и возвращаясь к музыкантам.</p>
<p>        Но вместе с тем, духота обтекала сцену, как некий невидимой монстр, и поглощала вместе со всеми, кто на ней находился. Как назло, мастер по свету включил стробоскоп. В глазах зарябило от постоянного мигания. Казалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и глазные яблоки лопнут от перенапряжения. Кроу прикрыл веки и начал петь. Так было легче.</p>
<p>        «Не рухнуть бы со сцены, – пронеслось в голове у вокалиста, пока звучал очередной проигрыш, не позволяя ему продолжать. – Хотя, бьюсь об заклад, горячий прием мне обеспечен!»</p>
<p>        Усмехаясь все той же самодовольной ухмылкой, Кроу открыл глаза и в подтверждение своих мыслей посмотрел в лица поклонниц, стоявших в первом ряду, вплотную к сцене. Все те же восторженные крики, обожающие взгляды, руки, тянущиеся к кумиру. Самооценка юноши, в который раз, начала карабкаться на Эверест. Но взгляды пересеклись, и карабканье прекратилось.</p>
<p>        Кроу, не отрываясь, смотрел в золотисто-желтые глаза с вертикальным зрачком, теряясь, и пусть даже на толику мгновения, но забывая, кто он и где находится. В себя он пришел только, когда дружная толпа верных фанатов затянула второй куплет за него. Юноша снова прикрыл глаза, отгоняя наваждение, и вернулся к песне.</p>
<p>        Когда он снова позволил себе удостоить взглядом поклонниц, обладательница завораживающих глаз уже не смогла застать его врасплох. Теперь вокалист мог рассмотреть ее, насколько это позволяла высота сцены и окружающая девушку толпа.</p>
<p>        Она была высокая. Почти на голову выше тех, кто стоял рядом. А если рядом поставить самого Кроу, то, скорее всего, она будет выше на две головы. Если она не на каблуках. Но он не видел. Сейчас юноша мог довольствоваться только черным бархатным лифом ее платья и ни дюймом ниже. И даже по этим скудным данным было понятно, что перед ним полный набор аристократии: бледная кожа, тонкие черты лица, выделенные скулы, высокая грудь в притягивающем взгляд декольте, серебряные украшения, аккуратно уложенные в прическу темные волосы с багровыми прядями. И крылья. Перепончатые черные крылья с кроваво-красными прожилками притягивали взгляд не меньше, чем глаза. Стой она подальше, он бы вряд ли смог рассмотреть сочетание цветов ее одежды, фигуру, лицо, но крылья вокалист увидел, даже если бы она заняла место у самого выхода.</p>
<p>        Крылья притягивали взгляд так сильно, что Кроу не сразу сообразил, как девушка ведет себя на концерте. Ее поведение радикально отличалось от других: ни криков, ни поднятых рук, ни даже улыбки на лице и покачивания головой в ритм музыке. Она смотрела на юношу внимательно, не отводя взгляда и так серьезно, словно он защищал перед ней докторскую диссертацию.</p>
<p>        Еще куплет и песня закончится. Кроу, не привыкший к отсутствию восторга и обожания к собственной персоне во время концерта, мельком окинул взглядом сцену в поисках чего-то, чего он и сам не знал. Ничего существенного. Только лепестки красных роз. После успеха песни «Falling Rose», сцены, на которых они выступали, часто оформляли в подобном стиле. И вот одна роза. Просто чудом сохранившаяся, лежала на правой колонке.</p>
<p>        Два шага вбок во время проигрыша, протянутая рука. Определенно, в маленьких сценах были свои преимущества. С такими мыслями Кроу вернулся к микрофону. Крылатое создание еще не оттеснили от сцены, и она все так же стояла неподвижно, подняв голову, не сводя с вокалиста пристального взгляда.</p>
<p>        Не выпуская из пальцев розу, Кроу подался вперед и протянул цветок странной слушательнице. Десятки рук потянулись к вожделенному дару, а восторженные визги достигли апогея. Но девушка не шелохнулась. Даже когда крупный багровый бутон коснулся ее лица, когда он провел линию по ее губам, когда дерзко скользнул в декольте…</p>
<p>        – Твое соло! Кончай флиртовать! – рявкнул знакомый голос над самым ухом Кроу. Юноша вздрогнул. Скорее от неожиданности. Чудо, что эта фраза не прозвучала в микрофоне. Хотя стоящие в первых рядах поклонницы, наверняка, все расслышали, несмотря на несмолкаемую музыку.</p>
<p>        Вокалист машинально бросил розу вперед, отступил на шаг назад и взялся за гитару. Липкие от пота пальцы скользили по струнам. Они никак не хотели нормально ставить аккорды. Благо сноровки после такого количества репетиций и выступлений было не занимать. Уже через мгновение на лицо Кроу вернулась самодовольная ухмылка, а взгляд метнулся к восторженной толпе.</p>
<p>        «Поймала…» – пронеслось в голове у юноши, когда он увидел в руке у крылатого создания багровую розу. Самодовольная ухмылка вокалиста впервые за все время существования группы медленно перетекала в довольную.</p>
<p>        ***</p>
<p>        Ночная прохлада. Легкий ветерок еле заметно кувыркался среди городских переулков и трепал газетные листы и целлофановые пакеты, торчащие из мусорных урн. Глубокий вдох. После душного тесного клуба даже городской пыльный воздух казался глотком наслаждения.</p>
<p>        Музыканты не успели пройти и нескольких шагов, когда были атакованы поклонницами с требованиями автографов. На некоторое время посреди улицы образовался затор.</p>
<p>        Прежде Кроу расписывался на плакатах и дисках медленно, упиваясь собственной самооценкой. Теперь он торопливо чиркал фломастером закорючку за закорючкой и внимательно высматривал кого-то в образовавшейся толпе фанаток. Но толпа заметно поредела, а искомого юноша так и не нашел. Тогда он посчитал самым лучшим вариантом решения проблемы – вопрос в лоб.</p>
<p>        – А где та высокая девушка с крыльями? – восторг в глазах поклонницы, к которой обратился Кроу сменился на недоумение. – Та, которая розу поймала, – пояснил музыкант.</p>
<p>        – Ой! Ее тут не было. А мне так хотелось самой поймать, – затараторила фанатка, благоговея от того, что кумир что-то у нее спросил. – А у Вас еще одной розы нет?..</p>
<p>        Кроу уже не слушал, погружаясь в свои мысли. Трудно было сказать, что притягивало его больше: загадочность таинственной незнакомки или ее не напускное равнодушие среди лавины обожания.</p>
<p>        Шаг за шагом. Уверенно и твердо. Юноша покинул кольцо поклонниц и направился вдоль домов в сторону студии:</p>
<p>        – Кроу! – вывел юношу из раздумий Ром. – На сто восемьдесят градусов, наш дом в другой стороне!</p>
<p>        Вокалист послушно развернулся и присоединился к своей компании. Мыслями он продолжал летать где-то в облаках. Память то и дело возвращала его к пристальному взгляду золотистых глаз с вертикальным зрачком.</p>
<p>        – Она была как не от мира сего, – раздался рядом голос Яибы, возвращаясь к разговору о крылатой незнакомке. Юноша вздрогнул еще раз. Теперь он вспомнил, кто именно вернул его в реальность во время концерта.</p>
<p>        Надев на лицо дежурную ухмылку самовлюбленного эгоиста, он ответил:</p>
<p>        – Стало быть, я уже достиг того уровня, когда могу завести своим пением не только обычный скот.</p>
<p>        – Судя по тому, что ты вытворял на сцене, скорее она тебя завела, - справедливо заметил Ром.</p>
<p>        Кроу в своей фривольной манере собирался ответить ударнику, но его рвущийся наружу поток возражений прервал Яиба:</p>
<p>        – Это точно! Смотри, нарвешься на Дочь Дракона!</p>
<p>        – Кого? – моментально переспросил юноша.</p>
<p>        – Бог считает, что эта чернь недостойна даже произносить ее имя, – подал голос Айон в своем привычном амплуа, перебивая вокалиста.</p>
<p>        – А ты хочешь сказать, что знаешь, кто это такая! – Кроу вспыхнул, как порох. Интерес к девушке вырос, едва он услышал прозвище, но слова гитариста задели его сильнее.</p>
<p>        Теперь он выглядел куда более раздраженным, чем прежде во время таких же перепалок. Можно было бы сказать, разъяренным: взъерошенные волосы, сведенные брови, оскаленные клыки, сжатые кулаки, тяжелое дыханье.</p>
<p>        Ром выдохнул. Он и раньше разнимал потасовки в группе. Но сейчас казалось, что все будет сложнее. Ударник уже приготовился бить с удвоенной силой, когда Айон, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на перемены в Кроу, продолжил:</p>
<p>        – Деревня! Дочь Дракона – известная городская легенда. Если в этих ваших поселках за девственницами прилетают Драконы, то в городе на девственников охотятся Дочери Драконов. Красивая, властная, независимая, роковая. Женщина – совершенство. Сочетание всех идеалов в одном теле. Она заманит Кроу к себе в ловушку, а потом съест его сердце, чтобы сохранить свою молодость.</p>
<p>        – Но остальное она есть не будет. Бог бы ей и сердце не позволил съесть. Слишком велика опасность отравления, – добавил Айон.</p>
<p>        – Да идите вы все! – взорвался, только было успокоившийся вокалист. Он оттолкнул в сторону ближайшего соратника по группе и широкими шагами направился к дому.</p>
<p>        По городу от его моментально сменившегося настроения протекла волна недовольства. Но почувствовать ее смогли только участники группы. И даже они не могли понять, в чем причина такой резкой перемены. Кроу не походил на простачков, верящих в страшные сказки, насколько интересными они бы не оказались. Незнакомка скрылась без следа, но оставалось еще куча поклонниц, готовых зацеловать юношу до смерти, если он только попросит. В конце концов, Кроу с этой крылатой особой и словом не обмолвился, чтобы так беситься из-за ее исчезновения.</p>
<p>        – Кроу! – позвал приятеля, Яиба, не скрывая удивления. Ром остановил басиста, положив ему руку на плечо.</p>
<p>        – Пусть проветрится, – тихо сказал ударник. – Если она так сильно запала ему в душу, то мы уже бессильны.</p>
<p>        ***</p>
<p>        Он так и не смог скрыть следы бессонной ночи. Бледное лицо. Покрасневшие глаза. Дрожь в пальцах. Даже подводка для глаз, которой он пользовался перед выходом на сцену, не скрывала темных кругов под припухшими веками. Можно было бы сказать: «Плевать!». Но если менеджер заметит, может отменить этот концерт. А концерт был нужен Кроу, как никогда прежде.</p>
<p>        Это был тот же клуб. Те же софиты. И та же духота. Те же поклонницы. Восторженные, визжащие, тянущие руки к сцене. Но среди этого множества не было одной. Самой равнодушной.</p>
<p>        Кроу пел на автомате. Память играет с людьми странные шутки. Прежде он бы упивался концертом. Он бы наслаждался выступлением. Он бы делился энергетикой. Но не сегодня.</p>
<p>        Взгляд то и дело скользил с одного лица на другое, в поисках золотистых глаз с вертикальным зрачком, перепончатых крыльев, бледной кожи. Он искал таинственную высокую девушку, чьего имени даже не знал, и не находил.</p>
<p>        Бессонная ночь не была случайностью. Кроу посвятил это время песне. Новой песне, к которой он написал и музыку, и текст. И если с первым у юноши никогда не возникало проблем, то второе вызвало серьезные затруднения.</p>
<p>        В группе текстами всегда занимался Айон. Теперь вокалист был готов причислить его к лику святых. Выразить все свои эмоции, мысли и чувства не в мелодии, а в поэзии, оказалось для Кроу намного сложнее, чем он мог себе представить. Слов не хватало. Либо они не передавали то, что должны были передавать. Слишком скупые, слишком неуверенные, слишком мелочные. С огромным трудом Кроу завершил работу к утру и все равно не был полностью доволен результатом. А теперь он не видел в толпе ту, которой предназначалась песня.</p>
<p>        Концерт подходил к концу. Досада росла. Последняя песня. Больше в сет-листе композиций не было. И возможности сыграть еще одной, не представлялось. Он уже не надеялся и совсем упал духом. Но всегда на помощь может прийти «когда». Оно как «если» или «вдруг». Приходит и вытаскивает тебя из пучины отчаяния. Кроу уже увяз в этой пучине по самую шею, когда увидел крылья. Те самые перепончатые крылья, которые невозможно спутать ни с какими другими. Их обладательница стояла возле самого выхода. И хотя Кроу видел только силуэт, она была такой же высокой и аристократичной, как во время их предыдущего концерта, и одним только своим станом притягивала взгляд.</p>
<p>        – И последняя! Новая песня! – выкрикнул Кроу в микрофон, зажимая струны на нужном аккорде, скрывая предательскую дрожь в пальцах. Да, концерт уже закончился, но пока аппаратура включена, он может продолжить.</p>
<p>        Остальные участники группы замерли на своих местах, растерянные от импровизации вокалиста. Они могут подстроиться. Даже если ни разу не слышали эту композицию. Но останется ли доволен такой самовольностью продюсер?</p>
<p>        Кроу это не волновало. Сейчас его мысли были заняты новой песней и слушательницей, для которой он собирался ее исполнить. Поэтому первое, что он сделал, едва она скрылась в дверях, так это снял гитару и, спрыгнув со сцены, бросился следом.</p>
<p>        В голове стучало «Стой!», но кричать юноша не осмеливался, опасаясь, что слова застрянут где-то на подходе, а то и вовсе задрожат похлеще пальцев. Неожиданность стала его помощницей или что-то еще, но вокалисту удалось в считанные секунды преодолеть расстояние до двери, прежде чем толпа поклонников оживилась и попыталась прикоснуться к кумиру. Он успел.</p>
<p>        На улице царила оживленная суматоха, но девушки с крыльями нигде не было видно. Влево. Вправо. Сновали прохожие, проезжали машины. В свете горящих витрин, Кроу чувствовал себя покинутым и обманутым. А еще преследуемым, так как толпа поклонников уже высыпалась следом, как горох, и тоже находилась в активном поиске.</p>
<p>        Пробежав наугад до угла следующего дома, прежде чем кто-то разглядит его в свете фонарей среди редких прохожих, он притормозил возле группы подростков, болтающихся у витрины музыкального магазина. Денег на концерт у ребят не было, но вокалиста они узнали безоговорочно.</p>
<p>        – Здесь проходила девушка с крыльями?</p>
<p>        Кроу с трудом отдышавшись, едва выговорил эту фразу. Он сильно запыхался, хотя пробежал всего ничего. Концерт дает бешеную физическую нагрузку. Несмотря на то, что сам музыкант получает огромный заряд энергии, после концерта он будет подобно выжатому лимону.</p>
<p>        – Она пошла туда, – растерявшись от внезапного появления музыканта, один из тинейджеров неуверенно указывал в сторону неприметного переулка.</p>
<p>        Кроу пулей рванул в нужном направлении, пока подростки не опомнились и не потребовали с него персональную автограф-сессию.</p>
<p>        ***</p>
<p>        За поворотом не было ни души, только ветер гонял скомканные фантики и окурки сигарет вперемешку с редкими листьями по асфальту, устраивая маленькие смерчи. Кроу пробежал до конца переулка и уперся в тупик. Плотно окруженный стенами равнодушных домов он уже был готов сдаться, но ветер из ниоткуда швырнул ему в лицо горсть дорожной пыли, и вокалист медленно прошел вдоль стен в поисках источника сквозняка.</p>
<p>        Узкая щель, в которую бы и кошка не пролезла, обнаружилась не сразу, зато теперь юноша знал, где искать беглянку. И хотя протиснуться в это трещину не представлялось возможным, благодаря ей можно было перелезть через стену, чем вокалист и воспользовался, как обезьяна, вскарабкавшись на самый верх.</p>
<p>        Спрыгнув со стены на параллельную улицу, Кроу осмотрелся. Теперь в темноте было ясно, что в этой части переулка фонари давно погасли и рассмотреть все можно только при мягком лунном свете. Кроу еще повезло с чистым небом в этот вечер. Неспешно отбежав от стены, юноша приблизился к старому металлическому забору и прищурился, напрягая зрение.</p>
<p>        – Кладбище? – пробормотал он, разглядев первый ряд покосившихся надгробий. – Не могла же она…</p>
<p>        Но среди деревьев мелькнуло движение, и Кроу не раздумывая рванул к забору. Ржавые створки опутывала виды-видавшая толстенная цепь, не позволяя ее даже слегка приоткрыть, поэтому вокалист шустро вскарабкался по решетке и спрыгнул на территорию кладбища, попутно разорвав рукав куртки о какой-то торчащий из забора штырь. Машинально сбросив куртку на землю, Кроу поежился от прохладного воздуха и поспешил в сторону, где, как ему показалось, кто-то скрылся между могил.</p>
<p>        Долго бежать юноше не пришлось, едва он миновал первую линию деревьев, перед ним открылась широкая, освещенная серебристым лунным светом ровная площадка, посреди которой возвышался старинный склеп.</p>
<p>        Судорожно выдохнув, Кроу перешел с бега на быстрый шаг и направился вдоль стены, в поисках входа. Когда он увидел приоткрытую на полметра тяжелую дверь, которая грозилась каждую минуту сорваться со ржавых петель, у него перехватило дыхание. Да и причиной, как ни странно была не мрачная атмосфера, а резкий запах гари исходивший прямо из склепа, словно там в течение нескольких дней бушевал пожар.</p>
<p>        Кроу подошел к двери, втянул носом запах гари и, выдохнув, протиснулся внутрь. Благо, комплекция худощавого парня позволяла пролезать в эти приоткрытые двери без существенных проблем.</p>
<p>        Запах усилился, но во мраке рассмотреть, что именно тут горело, было практически невозможно, и тяжело дыша, юноша ждал, когда его глаза привыкнут к темноте, растерянно оглядываясь. Небольшая полоска лунного света просачивалась в щель, в которую он пролез несколько минут назад, хотя этого света все равно не хватало.</p>
<p>        Где-то совсем рядом раздался шорох, и музыкант резко оглянулся.</p>
<p>        – Ты здесь?</p>
<p>        Ответа не последовало. Медленно Кроу пошел вдоль стены в сторону, откуда, как ему казалось, он слышал звуки, когда в тишине склепа раздался стук каблуков. Развернувшись к источнику звука, Кроу напряг зрение до предела. Шаги приближались. Ему казалось, он уже мог разглядеть ее фигуру в этой темноте. Музыкант неуверенно шагнул навстречу, когда его запястья плотно обхватили, словно тисками, и резко отбросили к стене. Всего минуты хватило на то, чтобы путы стали еще туже и теперь переплетали не только руки, но и ноги юноши, не позволяя даже пошевелить конечностями.</p>
<p>        «Дочь Дракона! – вспомнил Кроу рассказанную друзьями легенду, когда, наконец, понял, что по рукам и ногам его оплетали отнюдь не веревки и не чьи-то руки, а ожившие ветви деревьев. – Она меня убьёт…»</p>
<p>        Теперь, когда она подошла практически вплотную, он мог разглядеть ее. И ее фигуру, и прекрасное лицо и пленительные глаза, в которых хотелось застыть навечно, как муха застывает в янтаре.</p>
<p>        – Я написал для тебя песню, – прошептал музыкант, понимая, что другой возможности спеть для своей музы, его же муза ему не предоставит. – И ты ее послушаешь!</p>
<p>        Тонкие длинные пальцы коснулись разгоряченной щеки, и на устах у девушки застыла улыбка. Она притягивала и пугала одновременно. Это была улыбка сильного духом, телом и магией создания, которое намеревалось съесть тебя. Но даже этому ты был бесконечно благодарен.</p>
<p>        Кроу резко выдохнул и хрипло запел. Если так можно было бы назвать те звуки, которые он издавал. Дыхание после длительного забега сбилось, он не попадал в ноты и начинал путаться в своем же тексте. Юноша с трудом осилил первый куплет, едва не задохнувшись, и уже перешел к припеву, но Дочь Дракона мягко коснулась подушечками пальцев его губ. В глазах ее теплилась легкая заинтересованность, но определенно слушать, как фальшивит вокалист перед смертью, ей не хотелось.</p>
<p>        «И допеть не дала, – машинально подумал Кроу, замолкая. – Может, она и права, пою я сейчас отвратительно, только песню уродую».</p>
<p>        Девушка наклонилась ближе, чуть приоткрывая пухлые губы для последнего поцелуя. Запах гари ударил в лицо Кроу с утроенной силой, едва он почувствовал ее дыхание. В упоении музыкант прикрыл глаза, уже давно отдавшись мыслями смертельному соблазну.</p>
<p>        «Прекрасно, сожжет заживо, а потом сожрет! – пронеслось у него в голове, пока бледное лицо девушки приближалось. – Ну и черт с ним! Оно того стоит!»</p>
<p>        Он уже терял сознание от нахлынувших эмоций и сам нетерпеливо поддавался вперед, насколько это позволяли путы растений, по-прежнему охватывающие его по рукам и ногам, когда услышал в застывшей тишине негромкое, но довольно-таки четкое фырканье. Кроу открыл глаза, словно пробуждаясь ото сна, и проводил взглядом такой притягательный стройный силуэт девушки.  Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы юноша понял, что Дочь Дракона попросту уходит от него, даже не удостоив поцелуем, не то, что поеданием сердца.</p>
<p>        – Эй! – возмущенно окликнул девушку вокалист, постепенно приходя в себя, но новые стебли с силой обхватили его за шею, за грудь, за талию и резко потащили к выходу из склепа.</p>
<p>        – Что за? – выдохнул Кроу, срываясь на хрип. Говорить при таком положении он не мог. Но объяснениями его эти тугие толстые стебли не удостоили, лишь бесцеремонно выволокли наружу.</p>
<p>        Дверь с гулким стуком захлопнулась, не оставляя ни малейшего просвета и возможности снова попасть внутрь. Кроу заерзал в растительных объятиях, которые теперь на удивление быстро ослабли. Выпутавшись из стеблей, разрывая на себе последние ветки, он рванул ко входу в склеп, но только впечатался в наглухо запертую дверь. Теперь нельзя было даже с уверенностью сказать, что она действительно открывалась в течение последних нескольких лет.</p>
<p>        – Открой! – в сердцах прохрипел он, оглядывая проросшие мхом стены, в поисках хоть какой-то щели, чтобы проникнуть внутрь. Ни следа. Кроу со злости стукнул кулаком в дверь, но никакого эффекта этот удар не произвел.</p>
<p>        – Ты не можешь так поступить! – в тишине его хриплый голос теперь звучал еще более капризно и обиженно.</p>
<p>        Подняв голову, музыкант медленно отступал назад. На расстоянии нескольких метров от склепа он рассмотрел маленький оконный проем. Если раньше в нем был витраж, то теперь там зияла черная дыра. Время беспощадно ко всему, но стекло всегда было в числе первых претендентов.</p>
<p>        – Тебе не понравилась песня? – уже тише произнёс Кроу глядя в черноту в стене, без надежды на ответ. Даже ветер не завывал за каменными стенами склепа, куда путь вокалисту теперь был заказан. Кроу снова подошел ко входу и стукнулся лбом в запертую дверь.</p>
<p>        – Идиот! – процедил он сквозь зубы, закрыв глаза. И тут на его голову что-то мягко приземлилось, разливаясь по кладбищу тем же резким запахом гари. Встрепенувшись, юноша вытащил из взъерошенных волос бордовую розу на длинном стебле. Ее естественный аромат едва угадывался за жженой вонью, но лучшего подарка сейчас для Кроу не существовало.</p>
<p>        Снова отступив назад, он тщетно пытался разглядеть в черном проеме знакомый силуэт.</p>
<p>        – Приходи на концерт! – выкрикнул он чуть громче, в надежде, что она его все-таки услышит, и добавил уже шепотом. – Я буду ждать.</p>
<p>        ***</p>
<p>        Концерт подходил к концу. Пот стекал по лицу тонкими бесконечными струйками и щипал глаза. Кроу продолжал играть, по памяти меняя аккорды. Новая песня пришлась по душе поклонникам и даже продюсеру, хотя, по мнению последнего, ее не стоило ставить завершающей на каждом концерте. Но вокалист был непреклонен, и на это условие пришлось согласиться.</p>
<p>        Когда последние звуки роковой баллады стихли, и зал взорвался новыми овациями вперемешку с восторженными криками, группа вышла на поклон и слишком быстро, по мнению поклонников, покинула сцену. Особенно Кроу. Он почти бегом преодолевал узенькие коридоры по направлению к гримерке.</p>
<p>        – Да тише ты, псих! – попытался осадить его Ром. - Точно псих!</p>
<p>        Юноша его даже не слушал, в очередной раз завладевая бордовой розой, аккуратно привязанной черной лентой к ручке искомой двери.</p>
<p>        – Опять она, и опять воняет гарью, – прокомментировал Яиба, возглавляя процессию подошедших музыкантов.</p>
<p>        – Завидуй молча! – огрызнулся Кроу, первым проходя в гримерную. Он так ничего и не рассказал друзьям о том, что произошло в склепе.</p>
<p>        – А вообще любопытно, она действительно легендарная Дочь Дракона или просто большая поклонница готики? – ни к кому не обращаясь, произнес Ром.</p>
<p>        – Она же должна была в таком случае съесть сердце Кроу, – возразил Яиба, кивая на вокалиста. – А он жив, здоров и по-прежнему нарывается на хорошую взбучку!</p>
<p>        Юноша только фыркнул в ответ, но друзья явно не желали останавливаться на достигнутом.</p>
<p>        – Съесть сердце такой черни было бы унижением для нее… – ответил Айон.</p>
<p>        – Бред! – оборвал его на полуслове Кроу, прокручивая в пальцах стебель подаренной розы. – Она меня любит!</p>
<p>        – Ты слишком самоуверен! Может, поэтому ее не заинтересовал? – с усмешкой уточнил Яиба.</p>
<p>        – А может, я слишком хорош, – передразнил его юноша. – И поэтому жив, после встречи с ней!</p>
<p>        – А может ты просто давно не девственник! – расхохотался Ром, и смех моментально передался остальным музыкантам.</p>
<p>        Вокалист покраснел до кончиков ушей. Только плюнь на него, зашипит, как раскаленный чайник.</p>
<p>        – Угадал! – воскликнул Ром и, усмехнувшись, добавил. – Ты ведь еще ни разу не пожалел, как хвастался нам своими похождениями по девочкам во время первых гастролей. Видимо, пришло это время!</p>
<p>        Юноша вдохнул знакомый аромат, смешанный с запахом гари и, отправив цветок в заранее заготовленный стакан с водой, стиснув зубы, упрямо произнес:</p>
<p>        – Все равно любит!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>